


I think I loved you in a Past Life

by seasaltisa



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Fluff, Forgotten Memories, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oooo baby, soulmate-ish, the reincarnation au no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasaltisa/pseuds/seasaltisa
Summary: “That’s insane Isa, there's no such thing as past lives, how would we even remember them?” he trailed off as he looked into Isa’s eyes and saw someone else’s, they weren't the comforting green-blue he always saw, they were golden. The X shaped birthmark on his face was now an angry deep scar and his face was.. harsher.aka the reincarnation au no one but me wanted. Also I suck at summaries so *abba voice* take a chance on me.





	I think I loved you in a Past Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly based off the song Past Life by the Step Rockets go and listen to it, it's an incredible song. But you don't have to, to read this, but it might enhance the feeling. I hope you enjoy! :)

Lea woke in a cold sweat, his hair falling out of the bun it was in and onto his forehead that was now damp with sweat and sticking in every direction. Another dream. Another oddly real and scary dream that is. It was always the same one. Isa was always there, laying on the ground in pain, crying as he faded away. But it wasn’t Isa. It was someone who looked just like him sure, but it wasn't him. Or was it?

 

Lea shook his head as he threw his blanket off of him and walked across his room to the bathroom. He just needed to leave it alone. SO he had some weird recurring dreams that felt all too _real_.  No big deal right? Everyone had weird dreams every once in awhile. 

 

Sighing to himself he grabbed his toothbrush out of the holder and spread the almost empty tube of toothpaste onto it. Lea made a mental note to get some more while he was out today and began brushing his teeth. He nearly choked though when he looked up to see someone else staring back at him, causing him to spit out his toothbrush into the sink as he looked back in the mirror. It was only for a brief second but Lea could have sworn when he looked at himself he saw someone different. Someone older with longer hair and tear tattoos under his eyes. His heart was pounding as he stared at his reflection, waiting for something else to happen. But after a few moments of nothing Lea gave up, he was probably just too tired.

 

The rest of the morning went on without an issue and Lea met up with Isa for coffee how they normally did. The tiny cafe on the street in the middle of both of their apartment buildings being a common meeting ground for them every morning. 

 

“You’re acting weirder than normal, you okay?” Isa asked as he stirred his coffee, giving Lea a concerned glance.

Great, if Isa was asking questions he must have looked like a wreck. “Uh yeah, just.. I’ve been having weird dreams is all. They’ve been keeping me up all night.”

“I see, well if you need help with anything you know I’m here for you.” Isa sad softly and sipped at his drink, wincing slightly at the hot temperature. 

“Isa did you just get all sentimental on me?” Lea teased, a smirk creeping on his face as he watched Isa’s face turn red. 

“Laugh it up but you won’t be getting it out of me a second time.” 

Lea froze, his smile falling off of his face as he was suddenly thrown into another plane of existence as he was brought back to his dreams. 

_The image of Isa laying in his arms, blood slowly coming out of his mouth as he smiled soflty, “you wont get that out of me a second time.” he joked, reaching up to brush at Lea’s cheek_.

 

“Lea. Hey Lea are you okay?” Isa asked loudly, well loud for Isa anyways. “You spaced out for a second there.”  

Lea shook his head, trying to steady his breathing as he looked around, he was back in the cafe, everyone around him acting as if nothing had happened, maybe nothing had? Was he going crazy? 

“Y-You didn’t see that?” 

“See what? Lea are you sure you’re alright..” 

Lea pushed himself out of his chair knocking the table and causing Isa to slightly jump at the sudden movement. “I-I have to go. Something is wrong I have to go.” 

“Lea if something is wrong you have to tell me..” Isa said quickly, grabbing Lea’s hand as he walked past him, but he quickly pulled his arm back when Lea jumped at his touch as if he had burned him. 

Lea didn’t say anything as he stared at Isa with wide eyes. He just shook his head and left the cafe faster than he ever thought was possible. What was happening to him? This wasn't normal. Why did he keep seeing that man who looked like Isa, why was he holding him as he was dying? 

_What the fuck is happening to me?_ Lea thought to himself as he made his way down the street back to his apartment. 

The whole way home he kept getting random flashes of other places. A barren wasteland with high rocks and old walls. Sounds of metal clashing and screams of a war. He heard his name being yelled by people he didn't know, people who weren't actually there. He didn't even _know_ those voices.

 

  
  


He heard Isa’s voice calling out to him, screaming his name and yelp of pain right after. He heard his own voice, screaming back at him, _“Stop it! Isa!”_ and instantly after there was silence. It only lasted a moment then there were tears, the sound of crying and more yelling. He couldn't make out the words but they _hurt_. He could feel them in his chest as he bumped into the wall of his apartment hallway. He couldn't even make it to his door before he slid down the wall, a pain in his chest and tears in his eyes.

 

Lea grabbed at his hair, tugging at it as he tried to get the images to stop flooding in. They hurt too much and he didn't even know why. He squeezed his eyes shut, crying to himself as he slammed himself back against the wall. 

_“Lea!”_ Isa’s voice called out. 

“Go away, go away, stop it.” Lea cried to himself tugging at his hair harder as he practically shook in the hallway. 

“Lea.. Hey Lea..” 

“STOP!” Lea yelled, forcing his eyes open as he cried out, only to see Isa kneeling in front of him, a scared yet concerned look on his face as he had an arm outstretched towards him. “Isa..” 

“Lea what the hell is going on?” Isa asked in a sharp tone, grabbing Lea’s hands from his hair and he pushed them down to his sides to stop him from pulling any hair out. The intense tingling feeling that always came with them touching still very present as he held his hands. “You’re scaring the shit out of me, what is happening?!” 

“I don't know.. Isa I-I don't know..” Lea cried softly, shaking his head as he looked at Isa with pleading eyes. “Isa I don't know what's happening to me. I keep having these flashes of this dream I keep having. You're there but i don't know if its really you but he looks like you and you're dying and.. It feels so real, it feels like a memory or something. I can _feel_ it happening..” Lea stopped talking when he saw the look on isa’s face and he bit his lip nervously. “Isa.. I-I’m sorry I know that’s weird..”

 

Isa shook his head, taking in a deep breath as he held Lea’s hands tighter. “Lea.. I don't know how to say this i.. I have that dream too.” 

“What?” Lea breathed out, shaking his head as he tried to process what exactly just got told to him. “That doesn't.. That doesn't make any sense.. How can we have the same dream?” 

Isa took in a deep breath and released Lea’s hands. “I.. I didn't want to say anything until I was certain but, Lea..” He paused, sighing and biting at his lip before he looked Lea in the eyes. “Do you trust me?” 

Lea furrowed his eyebrows and nodded slowly, “yeah of course I do, what does that have to do with anything?” 

“Lea I think.. I think that was us. But a _different_ us. A past life we had.” Isa said, watching Lea’s expression carefully as he continued on. “I’ve been doing a lot of research into past lives after my dreams got clearer and more intense. And everything that's been happening to us seems to go hand in hand with it.”

 

“A past life..?” Lea whispered, sighing as he pushed himself back from Isa and into the wall he was sat against. “That’s.. That’s insane Isa, there's no such thing as past lives, how would we even remember them?” he trailed off as he looked into Isa’s eyes and saw someone else’s, they weren't the comforting green-blue he always saw, they were _golden_. The X shaped birthmark on his face was now an angry deep scar and his expression was.. harsher. “ _Saix_ …” 

“Lea… What did you..” 

Lea pushed himself forwards, grabbing Isa by the back of his head, his fingers curling into his hair as he pulled him into a kiss. 

The moment their lips met memory after memory flooded in. The first of many being them as young kids, running around and pranking anyone they could. The next they were teens, sneaking into a castle and getting caught and kicked out immediately after. 

Isa slowly pulled away from Lea, tears in his eyes as they stared at each other. “Lea.. I-I..” 

Lea shook his head, closing his eyes tighter as he pulled them back together, their lips crashing together in a flurry of heated kisses. 

The next memory came with an intense hurt. 

_ “Axel..”  _

__

_ “That’s not my name..” Lea snapped, turning around to see Isa standing in his doorway, a bandage over his face to conceal the fresh wound.  _

__

_ “Its is now. You know that. I don't know why you're trying to fight it.”  _

__

_ “Why _ aren't _ you fighting it?! Look what they’ve done to you! Isa, you can't just sit back and let this happen!” Lea cried out, grabbing Isa by the shoulders and shaking him slightly to get the point across.  _

__

_ Isa shuddered slightly at the touch and he shook his head, “It doesn’t matter what happens to me. We have one goal and that’s kingdom hearts.”  _

__

_ “What about us? Isa we could have been happy together.. We.. We didn't have to do this.. I know you want to find out where  _ she _ went but this is too much! They took our hearts Isa!”  _

__

_ “We’re stronger without them. You’d do good to remember that.” Isa said slowly, “and stop calling me Isa. It’s no longer my name.” _

 

Everything came flooding back to them, the night they lost each other, the war. The endless hurt and healing that came with it. But most of all the love returned. 

_ “Isa.. c’mon. I want to go to bed..” Lea mumbled, smiling softly as he watched Isa say goodnight to their makeshift family for the third time since they had fallen asleep on the couch.  _

__

_ “Okay okay.. Sorry. I just wanted to make sure they were asleep.”  _

__

_ “Mhm.. they’ve been out for almost two hours. We finally get some alone time.” Lea said with a light laugh as he pulled Isa to their shared room.  _

__

_ “As if we don't have enough of it normally huh?” Isa asked with a teasing smile and Lea shrugged, kicking the door closed as he pulled Isa in for a kiss. Isa responded eagerly, gently running his hands through Lea’s long untamable hair.  _

__

_ “I love you.” Lea whispered against Isa’s lips, slipping his hands under Isa’s shirt and resting them on his hips.  _

__

_ “And I love you more..”  _

As the memory continued it got more intimate and Lea pulled away from Isa, his breathing heavy as a blush settled across his face. He was shocked to see the tears in Isa’s eyes hadn’t left, if anything he was crying more. Not that Lea wasn't as well. His emotions were always very obvious and this time wasn't any different. 

“”I love you..” Lea burst out, laughing a bit as he pressed their foreheads together. 

Isa let out a small laugh and nodded, bringing his hands up to tangle them into Lea’s hair. “I love you more Lea..” 

Lea sighed out with a smile, taking a moment to correct himself before he pulled away from Isa. He couldn't believe it, he and Isa were together in a past life once. And now they were together again. Finally his dreams had meaning, he _finally_ had an answer. 

Isa watched him fondly, smiling as he placed his fingers under Lea’s chin, looking into his eyes and pressing a kiss to his nose. “I can’t believe it took us so long to get back to each other..” 

Lea hummed a bit in response and nudged his nose against Isa’s, “yeah we’re pretty big idiots huh?” 

“Well in my defense I was the one who actually brought it up, you denied to possibility at first.” Isa teased, causing Lea to grumble in response and pull himself away. 

The rest of the night was spent catching up, the pair quickly learned that certain things sparked memories. Certain touches or phrases. Sometimes a glance would send one of them reeling into a memory. Tears were shed and laughs were shared equally. By the end of the night the two were tangled in Lea’s bed, memories continuing on through dreams alone.  

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> lol how do you end a fic well?  
> find me on tumblr! @seasaltisa or twitter @seasaltmandi


End file.
